


Save This Love

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, References to Drug Use, References to Suicide, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry grow farther apart, though they never really forget one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save This Love

They’ve been distant, lazy, apart, they’ve been this way for ages now. Harry can’t even stand to look at Louis, and Louis can’t help but think is this how I’m going to lose him? They sit next to each other, yet so far away, laughing at something Liam’s said, their thoughts in two different worlds. Harry wants to leave Louis, he’s found someone better, but Louis’ won’t let him. Louis won’t let go. Louis can’t let go.

Louis doesn’t know what it’d be like without Harry; he honestly doesn’t want to find out. Louis knows he won’t make it without his rock; he won’t make it without the one thing that keeps him on this earth. Harry knows this, yet he leaves Louis anyway.

Louis is alone now, watching Harry from the sidelines, watching him smile, laugh, kiss, be happy with an angel of a man named Zayn. Liam says he knows him from Uni, but Louis honestly bring himself to care. Louis can’t bring himself to do much of anything anymore. Louis is ultimately alone.

Louis has let go of himself, not bothering to get up. Liam gives up on him eventually, as does Niall, with the logic of ‘if Louis doesn’t try, why should we?’ Harry moves on, forgetting Louis, all the promises he made, all the memories they shared, all lost beneath soft kisses pressed onto tanned tattooed skin.

Louis can’t stand to be miserable anymore, so he gives in to inner pressure. Harry remains happy, without Louis, and Louis falls deeper, hits rock bottom with a cocaine addiction. Harry doesn’t know, Zayn doesn’t know, Liam and Niall don’t know, Louis has detached himself entirely from his old life, claiming they don’t deserve to be around him. Louis has grown to trust himself, and himself only, after all, when you’ve been alone for so long, what else can you do?

Harry goes to Louis’ funeral. Harry is broken, lost without his lover. Harry shouldn’t be, but he’s in love with Louis, Louis Tomlinson. Harry knows it’s too late to take back everything he’s ever done to harm Louis; he knows he won’t get a second chance to prove himself. Harry doesn’t know Louis never stopped loving him, doesn’t know that it would’ve taken a simple apology to worm his way back into Louis’ life. It’s too late.

A month after Louis’ funeral, Harry joins Louis. Louis accepts him with open arms, a smile on his face, wherever he is. At least, that’s how Zayn pictures it. Zayn knows Harry never stopped loving Louis; Zayn only entertained the idea that Harry would ever love him. That’s why Zayn isn’t surprised when Harry disappears, ridding himself of his pain, leaving a simple note with one word on it, one name. Louis.

It’s never too late to save this love.

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/31607822720/this-one-shot-actually-doesnt-have-a-prompt-i) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
